A Mother's Gift
by xxFuzzymelonlordxx
Summary: Lambo's mother gives her son a final parting gift before her final mission. [Set before the series starts] ONE-SHOT


**Hello there! All of the dialogue is in Italian (well google translated Italian, so i'm sorry if things are wrong) I don't know any Italian myself, I just thought it would be cool to have them speaking in the language that they would be speaking in. Weird i know. Oh and all the translations (or what i assume are the correct translations) are in beside the actual sentence.**

**Disclaimer: Lambo and the Bovino Family are owned by the amazing Akira Amano. I own nothing but Alessa**

* * *

She almost shrieked in surprised when a small weight jumped onto her back.

"TI HO TROVATO MAMA! (I found you mama!)" the small shout made the smile, reaching back and grabbing the tiny laughing boy. He squirmed as the woman began to tickle him.

"Smettere di mamma! Lambo è dispiaciuto! Lambo non spaventare di nuovo mamma! (Stop Mama! Lambo is sorry! Lambo won't scare Mama again!)" He wailed through his laughter.

Eventually the woman let up and settled on cradling the boy in her arms. Lambo didn't notice the sad smile on her face as he rambled on about how he was going to find and beat up Reborn. She just smiled and agreed with him.

After a while she spoke up though, petting his fluffy afro as she spoke.

"Lambo ... Mamma vuole dirvi qualcosa. Devo andare via per un po '. (Lambo...Mama has to tell you something. I have to go away for a while.)" Her words silenced the boy, and he looked up at her with big excited eyes and a shining smile.

"Will mama riportare caramelle? un sacco di caramelle! Montagne di caramelle! (Will mama bring back candy? lots of candy! mountains of candy!)"

She laughed lightly but shook her head. This made Lambo pout, not liking the fact that his mother wasn't going to bring him candy.

"Quando la mamma andando tornato? Giocare senza mamma non è divertente! (When is mama getting back? playing without mama isn't fun.)" he complained. He wasn't to happy with the fact she was leave and not getting him candy, so he wanted her to be back as soon as possible.  
She was quiet for a moment before pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

"Mama ... potrebbe non tornato. (Mama...may not come back.)" she said sorrowfully. The boy was confused, why would Mama leave for a long time? It wasn't like her and he sure didn't want to be without his mother for a long time. "Ma ho qualcosa da dare prima ho andare (But I have something to give you before i go.)"

This brought light to the boy's eyes and he began to squirm, begging to be put down. The woman didn't put him down but she began to walk into the direction of the room they shared. This made the small child stop struggling.

When they entered, Lambo jumped out of her arms when he saw a large bright pink Bazooka laying on his mother's bed. He grabbed it and began swinging it around as if it were nothing while he cheered.

The young woman walked over to the bed and sat down, careful not to be hit.  
"Calmati, Lambo (calm down Lambo)" she said softly as she took the Bazooka and sat it down next to him as he jumpped to sit next to her. "Così appartiene a voi ora. Il Bazooka dieci anni. (So it belongs to you now. The Ten Year Bazooka.)." but before he could begin cheering again she continued. "Non permettete a nessuno di sapere che avete, e utilizzare solo quando necessario. (Do not let anyone know you have it, and only use it when necessary.)" she instructed. The boy nodded rapidly, not wanting to disappoint the woman.

Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door and a tall man entered the room.  
"La signora Alessa, è il momento. (Miss. Alessa, it's time)" the man spoke. The woman, Alessa frowned and nodded before turning back to Lambo.

"Essere un bravo ragazzo per la mamma. E ricordate la mamma ti ama. (Be a good boy for Mama and remember Mama loves you.)"

That was the last time he saw his beloved mother. When he met Nana, she reminded him so much of his mother, always smiling and happy sometimes he thought that she was his mother just with a different face.

He wasn't so naïve now, at 25 he knew what had happened. The Bovino family had sent her on a suicide mission and there was no way to turn it down. She died doing her best to keep him safe.  
Lambo stood before her grave stone in the Bovino Family land, a bouquet of Lillies were cradled in his arms.

"ti amo troppo mama (i love you too mama)"


End file.
